Average Day (Prey For The Dead)
Average Day is the first episode of the first season of Prey For The Dead. It is the first episode overall. Episode It is May 16th, 2016. Everything goes seemingly well for a Monday morning. Carter is ready to take his children to school, Rachel is leaving for work, Randall, Hayden, and Sarah are ready for school, and Leo is asleep on the couch. Carter: “Kids! Come on! We gotta go! Y'all are gonna be late!” Sarah: “Coming Daddy!” Randall: “Get off my case old man!” Hayden: “I’m coming! Don’t rush me!” Carter: *scoffs* “Y’all don't start with the attitude! The school year is almost over!” Rachel walks to Carter. Rachel: “I’m going baby.” Carter: “I love you dear.” The two kiss. Rachel walks out the front door. She is greeted by two of her neighbors, Jeffrey and Melissa Scott. Jeffrey: “Good morning, Mrs. Parker.” Rachel: “Oh, hello.” Melissa: “So, what’s the case today?” Rachel: “It’s a divorce case. But, that’s what happens when you're just a general lawyer. Nothing specific, just a lawyer.” Jeffrey: “Oh. Well, I’m having to fly to Canada tomorrow. I’ve finally been promoted to go international.” Rachel: “Tomorrow? Isn't that your birthday?” Jeffrey: “Yes. But, that’s my job for you.” Melissa: “Well, you’d better get to work Mrs. Parker.” Rachel: “You’re right. Have a good day you two.” Rachel enters her car, and drives off. Meanwhile, Carter is waiting for his children. Carter: “Kids! Come on!” Sarah runs down the stairs. Randall and Hayden follow. Carter: “What took you guys so long?” Randall: “I was trying to hurry. But, I didn't feel like coming.” Hayden: “I was trying to sleep.” Sarah: “I lost track of time.” Carter: “Whatever! Just come on!” Carter and the kids then enter Carter’s car, and drive off to school. Leo then wakes up. Leo: “Bro? Rachel? Kids? Meh.” Leo goes back to sleep. Cut to the Odessa High School gym. It is now 12:50, and Hayden is at PE, hanging out with his friend, Ray Baxter. Hayden: “Man, remind me why I don't just drop out. Seriously, I’m so fucking tired of this bullshit!” Carlos: “Hayden! Watch your mouth!” Hayden discreetly flips off the coach. Ray: “Dude, your parents would kill you if you even tried to drop out.” Hayden: “My mom would. My dad, I don't know.” Ray: “Kinda wish you lived with your uncle Leo, he’s a chill guy. He wouldn't care.” Hayden: “You're telling me.” Ray: “Don’t forget, my parents are still giving my brother shit for dropping out.” Carlos: “Ray! I just warned Hayden! If I have to tell you two one more time, you're doing laps!” Hayden: “How can he even hear us?” Ray: “I have no idea.” Cut to Burleson Elementary School. It is recess, and Sarah is playing tag with her friends, Liam, Simon, and Kevin. Sarah: “You’re it Liam!” Liam sees Simon hiding near the swings, and begins chasing him. Sarah’s teacher, Mr. Taylor comes out and calls out. Danny: “Mr. Taylor’s class! Line up please!” Kevin: “Hi Daddy!” Danny: “Hi son!” Sarah and the rest of her class line up in front of Mr. Taylor. And they begin to walk back to class. Cut back to Odessa High School. Randall is in his Economics class, doing his best to stay awake. Richard: Randall! Wake up! You know you need this class to graduate! Randall: “I know. I’m sorry sir.” Richard: “I need to speak with you after class.” Randall: “Yes sir.” Cut to the Parker house. Carter and Leo are eating lunch. Carter: “So, are you ever gonna get a job?” Leo: “Bro, your wife is already bitching at me for not having a job. I don't need you doing it to me either.” Carter: “Look, just cause I let you stay with us after Mom and Dad died, but you can’t just stay here not doing anything!” Leo: “Alright, I’ll figure something out with a job. But, can you get your wife to chill with threatening to kick me out?” Carter: “I’ll see what I can do. And I promise you, I won’t let Rachel kick you out.” Carter then turns on the news. Stewart: “I repeat, this not a drill! A very serious disease is spreading rampant throughout the country! You must go to your local hospital if you show any of the following symptoms: Soreness of throat, bloodshot eyes, loss of balance, if you are pale, and if you have a fever of 100 degrees or higher! If you or anyone you know is showing those symptoms, go to your local hospital!” Carter shuts off the TV. Leo: “What the fuck, that can’t be serious. Can it?” Carter: “I don't know bro. Can you go pick up the kids from school? I’ll call Rachel, and see if she can come home.” Leo: “Hand me the keys, I’ll head over.” Carter lends the keys to his car to Leo. Leo drives off to get the kids. Carter then gets on his phone and calls Rachel. Rachel: “Hello?” Carter: “Rachel… how are you feeling?” Rachel: “Why?” Carter: “Me and Leo just heard on the news, something’s spreading, some kind of disease, and I don’t want you getting it.” Rachel: “Well, I can’t leave. The trial’s about to start.” Carter: “Rachel…” Rachel: “Carter, I promise, I'll call you if something happens. I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight at the BBQ.” Carter: “Ok. If you're sure. I love you.” Rachel: “I love you too.” Rachel hangs up, and walks into the courtroom. Cut to several hours later. It is now nighttime, and Carter’s neighborhood is having a BBQ to celebrate Jeffrey Scott’s promotion. Melissa: “You didn't have to do this Mr. Parker.” Carter: “Oh, but I did. Cause if I didn't, I’d feel bad about it.” Melissa: “Where are your children?” Carter: “They're inside. Sarah’s getting dressed, and Randall is working on homework.” Melissa: “What about your silly boy, Hayden? Where’s he?” Carter: “He doesn't wanna come out. He’s in a bad mood.” Melissa: “Aw, that’s too bad. He was always the life of the BBQ’s. Him singing away on that guitar of his! I love it!” Carter: “Where’s Jeffrey? This is his party.” Melissa: “Oh. Well, he had to leave earlier than we thought.” Carter: “Oh my, I’m sorry.” Melissa: “It’s ok.” Carter: “Well, I’ll let you know when the cake is done.” Melissa smiles and walks off. Cut to Hayden’s room. He is strumming his guitar. When suddenly, Rachel walks into his room. Rachel: “Hayden, don’t you wanna go outside? You used to love the neighborhood BBQ’s.” Hayden: “Mom, I just wanna be alone.” Rachel: “You know, I brought you into this world. I don't want you to shut me out of it.” Hayden: “That’s what you're doing to Randall.” Rachel: “Randall isn't the concern right now. The point is, you're my baby, and I don't want you to shut me out. I love you.” Hayden: “But, you don't love Randall, because?” Rachel: “Hayden Parker, what is your problem?” Hayden puts his guitar down, and sighs. Hayden: “Me and Amanda broke up. We got into an intense fight. She made it very clear, she isn't gonna quit smoking just for me.” Rachel: “Oh, baby.” Rachel goes in for a hug, only for Hayden to push her away. Hayden: “Look, I appreciate the concern. But, I’m not giving you any hugs. Not until you fix things with Randall.” Rachel sighs and walks out. Hayden pulls out his phone and sees a text from a number he doesn't recognize. The text reads: “If you are reading this, then it means we need your help! Something is happening, a virus is spreading! The hospitals will not let anybody know, but it appears to be a mix of the flu, ebola, and something else. We don't know what it is, but it’s spreading! There is no cure!” Hayden scoffs. He then puts his phone on the charger and goes to sleep. To be continued... Main Characters * Carter Parker * Rachel Parker * Randall Parker * Hayden Parker * Sarah Parker * Leo Parker Supporting Characters * Ray Baxter * Liam Baxter (No lines) * Simon Baxter (No lines) * Danny Taylor * Kevin Taylor Minor Characters * Jeffrey Scott * Melissa Scott * Carlos Canava * Richard Galvan * Stewart Clark Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Carter Parker. * First appearance of Rachel Parker. * First appearance of Randall Parker. * First appearance of Hayden Parker. * First appearance of Sarah Parker. * First appearance of Leo Parker. * First appearance of Ray Baxter. * First appearance of Liam Baxter. * First appearance of Simon Baxter. * First appearance of Kevin Taylor. * First appearance of Kevin Taylor. * First appearance of Melissa Scott. * First appearance of Stewart Clark. * First (and last) appearance of Jeffrey Scott. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Carlos Canava. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Richard Galvan. (Unknown) * First mention of Amanda.